Mini Merlin
by cristina reid
Summary: All babies have flaws, even a mini Merlin. ONE SHOT! Hunith and Balinor take care of their baby.


A/N: I have no idea why this popped into my head, but it did. This is a one shot of Hunith and Balinor's baby disaster... I mean baby boy. Let's face it, Merlin wasn't always a sexy grown man who could keep his food in his mouth and eat when he wanted to.

*5 months*

Balinor groaned and turned over in bed, gently tapping his wife's shoulder. "Sweet heart?"

Hunith hummed from her side of the bed where she was sleeping on her stomach.

"Hunith? Love? The baby is crying."

"Then go fix him." The woman mumbled tiredly.

Balinor sighed even more tired. "Hunith, I've got to work in two hours and haven't gotten even sleep."

Hunith only mumbled something the man couldn't understand.

"Hunith?"

"What!" The woman groaned more angry.

Balinor exhaled and threw himself backwards to lay on the bed.

Hunith sighed and turned over and stared at her husband in disbelieve. "You are going to leave Merlin cry?"

"Hunith, I love Merlin dearly, but I've gotten off this bed six times during the night."

"Getting out of bed once more won't kill you." Hunith said as she leaned over and lay her head on Balinor's chest and rubbed a finger around his bare stomach.

"I think it will." Balinor said as he shut his eyes.

Hunith stared for a moment before his brows narrowed. "Balinor?" No answer. The woman scoffed before she leaned up on her elbow. She stared at Balinor for a moment longer before bringing her hand to her husband's shoulder and pushing with all her strength.

Balinor grunted as he hit the floor. He stared up at the ceiling in shock before he was rewarded with his wife's clear sea-blue eyes looking over the corner of the bed.

"Look at that Balinor, you are off the bed yet still alive." She said smugly.  
Balinor visibly pouted.

*Month 10*

Hunith sighed as she came in through the house door and dropped her keys on the table. She heard the TV flick off from where Balinor was watching in the living room, then she heard the sound of footsteps walking towards her. She sighed again in relieve when Merlin was taken from her tired arms.

"Where were you?" Balinor asked in concern. "I've called your cell phone four times."

"Battery died." Hunith breathed after her husband sent a small kiss to her lips. "Merlin's catching a cold so I took him to see the clinic."

Balinor nodded in understanding then turned his attention to his son. "How is my little gentleman, hm? I bet you stole the hearts of many nurses." He said as he brought their noses to gently touch.

The baby babbled and cooed as he pulled on Balinor's nose.

"Why don't we go have some lunch?" Balinor whispered to Merlina as he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Hunith smiled lovingly, but she mostly felt relieve as she went to sit on the couch and nap.

*12 Months*

"Happy Birthday to Merlin, happy Birthday to-" Hunith yelped when the baby smacked his hand on the small cake in front of him.

Balinor laughed loudly as he went over to blow out the number 1 candle then pull it out.

The 1-year-old looked at the cake on his hand with curiosity then licked his hand from the bottom to top.

"You like the cake?" Balinor asked as if he were talking to a big kid and not a baby. "It's vanilla."

Merlin stared at Balinor's face and giggled in response then sent his hand to the cake again and again.

Hunith smiled and walked over to the front where she could get a good picture with the camera in her hand. "Say magic!"

Balinor looked at the camera with a smile... A smile that quickly faded when a tiny hand full of cake was sent to his face just as the camera shot the photo.

*14 months*

Hunith squealed making Balinor run into the living room from where he was washing dishes in the kitchen. "What is it?!" He asked worriedly. But his worry was quickly pushed aside when Hunith pointed to Merlin who was standing with no diaper on his feet, and lifting one leg at a time but not going anywhere.

Balinor smiled happily and leaned down reaching out with both hands. "Come to Papa, Merlin. Come on." He smiled when the baby cooed and giggled, then lifted one leg put it right it front of him, then did the same with the other leg.

Hunith awed and walked over when Merlin fell on his bottom and looked around as if he didn't know what happened. He watched as the woman who carried him and gave him milk from the things she hid behind her t-shirt reached out and picked him up.

"Oh!" Hunith flinched then looked towards her husband with wide shocked eyes.

Balinor's brows raised as his son squeezed his mother's breast. "Either he is hungry, or he already knows what a woman is." He joked.

"Oh, Balinor." Hunith scolded then shook her head with a smile knowing her husband's sense of humor. She turned around back to the couch where she was changing Merlin's pamper in the first place before the baby decided to explore his NEW TALENT with his legs.

*2 Years*

Balinor was sitting on the chair in the kitchen holding a small bowl and an even smaller spoon. "Come on, Merlin, open."

The baby whined and fussed, turning his head away from the awful smashed baby food.

"Merlin." Balinor sighed. "Please? For Papa?"

The baby stared for a moment before grabbing the spoon from Balinor's hand.

"Oh, I see. You want to feed yourself?"

Hunith turned around from the stove where she was just making their lunch so they could eat after Merlin finished. She smiled at seeing Merlin tap the spoon full of food making a mess on the table.

"No. No Merlin. This is how you do it." Balinor grabbed the spoon and filled it with food again. He tried bringing it back to the baby's mouth but instead found himself with a spoonful of food to the face when Merlin pushed the hand away.

Hunith broke into laughter and Balinor glared at her before she cleared her throat. "Our lunch is almost ready. I think he's had enough. Go put him down for his nap."

Balinor sighed and wiped his face with the baby bib before getting up from the chair. "I was about to give up anyway."

25 months

Hunith and Balinor sat on the carpeted floor watching as Merlin played with a pile of toys on the floor. The toddler pressed buttons on a play phone. They watched as the tiny boy lifted the phone and brought it to his ear backwards and pressed another button that made the phone tell numbers, 1,2,3.

"_Ello_?"

Balinor looked towards his son in shock and a wide smile crossed Hunith's face. "Finally." The woman breathed.

Balinor looked towards Hunith in even more shock. "Our son just spoke and you say, finally?"

Hunith chuckled. "Yes, love. Merlin will learn sooner or later. The sooner the better."

Balinor shook his head. "This is how it starts." He whispered.

"How what starts?" Hunith laughed again.

Balinor shook his head and eyed Merlin before leaning towards his wife's ear. "First he walks, then he talks, afterwards he eats on his own. Then he will start... asking questions."

Hunith blinked with a small confused smile. "What?" She said in disbelieve. "Oh Balinor."

"It's true! Ms. Grey's boy did the same thing. At age 5 he asked her..." He cleared his throat and spoke lower. "_Where do babies come from._"

Hunith blinked. "The difference between Ms. Grey and me is that I have you to help me. That woman possibly doesn't even know where her own baby came from, or how she made him." She smiled lovingly at Merlin. "We do."

Balinor looked towards Hunith who had an all to familiar look on her face and the man's eyes widen. He shook his head. "Hunith..."

The woman smiled and looked towards Balinor. "I hope you are ready for this one." She said as she rubbed circles around her belly.

Review Please :)


End file.
